


Tall Height and Big Dicks

by neon_orange



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_orange/pseuds/neon_orange
Summary: Mingyu has a big dick but he won’t fuck Minghao.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950985
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Tall Height and Big Dicks

**Author's Note:**

> This is ✨terrible✨
> 
> Day 15: Size Difference

Mingyu’s tall. Like- real tall. Six feet two inches, 187 centimeters. Above average, tall. 

So you can imagine his dick is  _ huge _ .

Okay, Minghao knows that might not be the best way to introduce his boyfriend, but it’s true. Even though they haven’t had sex, Minghao knows Mingyu’s a fucking giant. 

Does he want it? Yes.

Will Mingyu give it to him? No.

That’s where the problem starts. 

Minghao has taken big dicks in the past. He’s been able to stuff monster sized dildos up in his ass. But even though Minghao repeatedly assured Mingyu, that yes, he’ll be fine. Mingyu still won’t do it.

And a relationship is all about communication. Minghao first communicated with Mingyu that he wanted to fuck, specifically bottom, and that he’s a huge fucking size queen.

And despite this clear and explicit information, laid out for Mingyu to see and understand, he seems so hesitant to even broach the idea with him topping.

Mingyu’s all for bottoming himself though. Through talking and what you could call interrogating, on Minghao’s part at times, he found out Mingyu’s a switch. 

Okay, well so is Minghao. 

And now that they’re dating, Minghao’s honestly fine with everything. The top and bottom both have equally pleasurable things about them. 

But the only reason Minghao’s is adamant about bottoming, is because he  _ is _ a size queen.

And he doesn’t know if he can stress this enough, but he just really,  _ really _ want to fucking take Mingyu up the ass. 

And Mingyu won’t let him. 

~

Let’s just say, Minghao has an idea. 

Mingyu tends to be a really spur of the moment kind of dude.

And Minghao knows how to like- activate that. Well, he thinks he knows how to activate that. 

By getting caught. 

Because of the insatiable horniness every human possesses, Mingyu even more so, if Minghao is moaning his name while getting off, then boom! Mingyu will be all turned on and just jump on him, finally fucking Minghao into oblivion with that huge cock he has.

It should work, right? 

Well it doesn’t. 

It’s a Friday when Minghao first attempts it. 

He gets all ready while Mingyu’s gone, getting out one of their biggest dildos and working his fingers in until he can fit it in. 

Mingyu comes home and Minghao doesn’t hear.

Minghao is trying to stick a third finger now, getting very hot and bothered and wishing someone else could be there to help him. 

And that’s when Mingyu walks in.

The older stops dead at the sight, and Minghao doesn’t expect the immediate embarrassment to rush on, brightening his face to a red. 

“Ming-hao?” He asks, still frozen. Minghao yelps and is quickly pulling his fingers out, wiping them on the bed sheets to go run to their bathroom. 

He doesn’t notice Mingyu walking up to him. 

Because the older catches his wrist before he can get any farther, a darkness in his gaze. 

Maybe it does work. 

Because Minghao is being dragged back and pushed onto the bed. 

Despite switching often and changing the dynamics between them, Mingyu always has held an air of dominance around him, and Minghao can say fully that he loves it so damn much.

Minghao lands on his back, and Mingyu’s kissing him before he has any time to think. 

The cap of the lube opens, and Mingyu backs away to get a look at his hole, spreading Minghao’s legs away from each other. 

Lube is poured directly onto his rim and Minghao hisses. Mingyu looks up and smirks before stuffing two of his fingers in his hole. 

Since Minghao was already pretty far in prepping earlier, Mingyu just had to finish it up. 

Mingyu smirks as Minghao loses all his breath, gasping out in pleasure. Mingyu adjusts his fingers to barely scrape his prostate and Minghao has to fling his hand down to his cock and hold the base tight. He didn’t know he was so close already. 

But the two things gets a little painful, and Minghao almost blacks out when two more fingers push in, already on four. 

All in preparation for the grand prize, he supposes. He takes a couple deep breaths as Mingyu starts to push in and out, scraping his walls.

Minghao almost comes again, and he’s not surprised. Mingyu finally gets his cock out, completely forgetting his earlier hesitance, and Minghao is so ready, practically drooling from the mouth in anticipation.

Mingyu lines himself up, and Minghao starts whining when he doesn’t push in immediately, squirming in the older’s grip in an attempt to get him moving. 

Mingyu growls, dark, low, and deep and Minghao has to physically stop himself from just like- flipping on the bed and letting the older take him without mercy. 

Mingyu pushes in, slowly and slightly painful. Minghao’s mouth opens wide, but no sound escapes once Mingyu bottoms out. 

Minghao feels stuffed. He presses down on his own stomach, feeling something press up and form a shape of what’s Mingyu’s cock. 

Minghao comes then and there, and Mingyu looks mildly surprised until he realizes what Minghao had done. 

He smirks, not waiting for the initial sensitivity of coming to go away, and pulls out, thrusting in hard. 

Minghao blanks from then on, completely forgetting everything except the feel of pleasure and Mingyu’s dick pounding into him. 

You can say it’s all he ever wished for. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What I lack in consistency I make up for in ✨passion✨ 😗✌️


End file.
